Dragon Slayer
|rōmaji=Doragon Sureiyā |primary ability=Dragon Slayer Magic |located in=Earth Land |image gallery= }} Dragon Slayers ( Doragon Sureiyā) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Description Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 70-71 In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-62 Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than those of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing, as well as distinctive characteristics and features such as slitted pupils and noticeably sharper teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 16 Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in their blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 However, Dragon Slayers can transform into Dragons themselves through excessive use of their Magic; the only one who is known to have killed Dragon is Acnologia, who killed nearly every single Dragon in existence, but as a drawback was transformed into a Dragon who was also "not quite a Dragon".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 14-16 The only way to prevent the Dragon Seed from manifesting itself in its host's body, as it were, was for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer via a secret artFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9 and sleep there, creating antibodies as they do so. After enough time has passed from the point of their creation, the Dragon Slayer is almost guaranteed to never turn into a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 10 All Dragon Slayers (outside of the Fifth Generation) of an advanced "level" suffer from severe motion sickness due to the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a Dragon's visual acuity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 19 At lower "levels", this isn't much of a problem, as shown with Gajeel prior to the year X791, having rode on both the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK IIFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 4 and the ship to Tenrou Island with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 2 However, after three months of intense training, he, too, became vulnerable to motion sickness, having trouble running on a chain of vehicles during the Chariot event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 4 Unless the vehicle is specially designed to accommodate Dragon Slayers, or if they believe the transportation is more of an ally than a vehicle, they will almost definitely experience motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 11-19 Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 14 Styles There are five generations of Dragon Slayers, and each generation of Dragon Slayers differ by how the Dragon Slayer Magic is obtained. First Generation The First Generation Dragon Slayers were the original Dragon Slayers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 12 who learnt their Dragon Slayer Magic from an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer’s teacher was also their foster parent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 1 Second Generation Those from the second generation of Dragon Slayers have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 8-9 Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 11 Third Generation Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers of this origin are artificial beings created from Dragon Lacrima or pure magic power, giving them immense durability, speed, power. As automatons, they are capable of fighting indefinitely until their source of power is destroyed.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers of this generation are those that gain their powers by devouring Dragon flesh or cannibalism of other Dragon Slayers, which in turn gain the Magic Power of the devoured. They are alternatively known as Dragon Eaters (ドラゴンイーター Doragon Ītā).Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 17 According to Madmole, Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers also do not succumb to motion sickness compared to the earlier generations.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 12-19 Dragon Slayers References Category:Factions Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Important Terms Category:Races